The Last Days
by OtakuNutaku
Summary: WOW I'm back but sadly not for this story, it is discontinued, wow its been like a year well yeah dicontinunied thank you for the follows and favorites!
1. The Start

_A/N:_ **First story I'm making on FFN, I really hope I do a good job. I hope I can get support and some criticism for my work. I'm sorry if there's any Grammar and/or spelling errors. HOPE YOU ENJOY! I'm doing this for fun and these characters don't belong to me they belong to Daron Nefcy. This plot does, and every single thing that came from the previous chapters will go to the next, and every decisions have consequences that may go to the next chapter (Star's and Marco's age are 16 and sorry if they are OOC.) Also there may be some OC in this story. I saw just friends I'm left heartbroken T-T. WHY MARCO WHY!**

 _Chapter 1, The Start_

 _(Marco's POV)_

There was a screams of help and what seem like from pain outside the classroom and I looked up from desk and stared at the door. "Students please remain at your desk and I'll check what the commotion is." said as he walked out the room. I looked at Star and she was drawing on her work. She didn't even pay attention on what was happening. I looked at the rest of the students in my class and they were freaked out. Some were just whispering stuff to each other. I heard well what they said. "Do you think that a infected came in the building?" "I hope not I don't want to die." As I began to hear that I began to question if it did. There was an infection spreading around the world causing cannibalism and many fatal symptoms. There was reports of the dead coming back from the dead and began to eat any human being in sight. As I got out of my thoughts I began to see our teacher come back in the room quick as he had blood stains on him. "Children we need to lea..." Is what manage to say as he got tackled by a... kid? What's going on. The kid was trying to chew on his arm, as the teacher tried to take him off. Some of the students started to back away from their desk to the back of the room. Star and I just stared at the teachers arm as it got closer to the kid mouth. The kid looked disfigured as he was missing pieces of his arm and face. His hands were bloody. We began to hear the teacher screams for help to take him off as the kid was starting to dig deep into his arm. Many of the student whimpered of fear. Until one of the students stepped up, Brian. He tried to help pull off that thing. It was visible that the infected kid was strong as it appeared to not want to let go of the teachers arm. 's blood was staining the floor and the walls. The teacher began to lose conscious due to his blood loss. Then Brian stopped and began to let go of the kid's shoulder as he tried to back away from them. But the infected kid just let go of the teacher and pounced on Brian. Brian was on ground pinned down as most of the students stared wide eyed, as well as I. We just stand there as we were afraid what to do. I couldn't think straight from the fear I had. I could see Star was just staring, she didn't even looked scared but curious on what was happening, I began to examine her she was just keeping a blank expression and moved her head forward as she examine Brian trying to pull that kid off. I began to stare back at Brian as he failed to take him off as the kid began to move his hands to his stomach. The kid manage to rip it open like it was paper. He began to slowly rip out his intestines out from his body as Brian screamed from the pain. I just threw up on the spot as Star just starred with wide eyes. She stared blankly at the horror. As I finished with my sessions of vomit. I pulled Star back. I grabbed her hand and ran around the infected devouring my colleague as I still hear his screams. "Star we need to go!" I said as we ran out the classroom.

I saw students running and panicking throughout the hallways. As well as some being chewed on and their fleshed getting ripped out. It was a horrible. I began to grab Star's hand tightly as she gasp from surprise and we ran through the school. As I ran I tripped on a dead body. "Marco are you ok?" "Yeah just tripped." I said as I began to stand up. I saw the exit and smiled as I began to run. "C'mon Star the exit is there." I yelled out. As we reached the door and stepped out, I felt the wind smack my faces as I starred at the horrible sight. I saw burning buildings as the ashes and smoke touch the sky. I heard rapid gunshots in the distance and cries for help. I began to see many people running towards the opposite side of the school. I saw many Police, ambulance, and SWAT drive by the school. It was horrible, it couldn't have gotten worse in 5 hours can it. It was chaotic. "M-Marco I never seen anything like this before, let's go home now." Star said as she squeezed my hand. I blushed from this, but she didn't take notice. I held her hand and looked at her crystal blue eyes. I smiled at her and then I realized I had Jackie. My girlfriend. "er... Star I can't go yet, I have to find Jac..." "Let me come with you." She interrupted quickly as she starred at the ground. I felt the wind breeze pass by again. I thought about and I agreed. Which cause her to smile, her smile was radiant and beautiful it made me want to smile. "Alright then let's go back in and find her." "I have my wand ready if anything happens." Star said as she held her wand in front of her face. We began to walk back into the school. I had a really bad feeling about this.

As we walked back in the lights were out and all was left was the sunlight which help to make the building visible to travel through. I began to think (how was it possible for the power to go out in just a few minutes of us outside) I thought as I rubbed my chin to come with a solution. Ah "forget it" I mumble to myself. "What was that Marco?" "N-Nothing let's just keep moving." I said as I began to go forward. We began to walk slowly through the hallway with caution. The school has turned quiet which was creepy, and what made it worse was the blood stains on the walls and the floor. "Uuggh I step on something." Star said as she examined the bottom of her boots. I looked at it and looked at the ground and it looked like a intestine? A disfigured one with bite marks. "Star that's a human organ you just step on." I said with disgust. "Bleehh." Star managed to say as she tried to get rid of the mess on the bottom of her boots. She finished cleaning her boots and we began to get back on track. We started to find Jackie's classroom and began to search the room for her. We found nobody there but a human carcass on the floor with her organs misplaced. Poor girl didn't make it. Star came close to examine her. "Wow you guys pretty much have the same organs as us Mewmans." "Huh, good to know." I said. "Well looks like she's not here so let's just get out of here this whole place is giving me the heebee jeebees." Star said as she rubbed her arms. "We can't leave yet she can still be here in this school." "What if she's dead or infected by this weird disease and we are just wasting time looking for some idiot." Star said with a look of annoyance. She noticed what she said and covered her mouth. I was speechless as why she would say that. I was shocked. "So-Sorry I don't know what got over me, let's just look in the other classrooms for her." She said as she began to leave the classroom. I just stood there thinking why she would say that. I felt conflicted and hurt. "Are you coming Marco?" She said as she poked her head through the door. "Y-Yeah." I said as I left the room to follow her to other classrooms. After hours of searching all the rooms and to surprise we haven't encounter any of the infected. But all we found nothing but blood and paper scattered all around the ground. "Damn." I said as I slammed my hand down on a desk. Star just starred at me. "Maybe she was able to leave the school?" "Yeah hopefully." I said as I began to leave the room.

It was late it looked to be maybe 6? I don't know but it appeared to be the sun was setting. "Let's get out of here Star." I said as we began to walk towards the corner. I began to smell something horrid or rancid. It made me want to puke. It smelled like crap or maybe something rotting. Star began to pinch her nose. "You smell it too?" "Yeah, smells like the pigs in mewni." She said as I smirked from the thought of the pigs in mewni. I signaled for Star to follow me out of the corner. As we began to move further down the corridor we began to hear noises of something chewing or eating and the smell was getting stronger. It was nauseating. I began to hear a low growl as it might've heard my footstep. I signal for Star to wait. She shook her head as to say no and she began to get behind me. I sighed and began to move forward. As the light readjust I began to see a human figure. Justin? All I could of see was his backside. Eating something. That definitely isn't right. He was bleeding from his side. "Oh Justin, it's so great to see you." Star said as she started to walk towards him. "WAIT, Star." Justin turned around and it was a horrifying sight. His eyes full white, his hair wasn't a blonde color but more of a white color, his skin tone was a bit off, more paler. He side was showing his ribs as one of his guts hanged off it. He began to walk towards Star. Star didn't move. Even though I don't know Justin well it kind of hurt me to see him like this. Star look absolutely horrified from the sight. Justin began to make low growls and moans as he slowly moved closer and closer with each step. I didn't have time to think as I began to run at full speed to grab her out the way. As I pulled her away Justin managed to grab my arm in the process. I freak out as he tried to bite it. I tried to push him back. "Star get him off me." I manage to yell as she freak out to do something. She began to say "Narwhal Blast" as her wand just started to blink and it stopped lighting up. She began to shake it but nothing happen. "Star hurry." As I felt him pulling me closer to his mouth. I began to feel his saliva touch my arm. As I tried to move back I manage to trip on something and now the undead colleague was closer to chew my flesh off. I heard Star shrieked my name. He was strong as I felt his body weight pin me down to the ground as I tried to push him off but I wasn't successful. *THWACK*. I began to see Justin stop and some blood trickled down to my jacket and he turned limp as he fell on me. Star began to sob as she freak out that she killed the undead Justin. I began to push Justin off of my body. "Star it's ok, he definitely wasn't himself." "MARCO, I just killed someone. I-I-I..." "Star you saved me, and I'm grateful without you I could've been like him if he were to bite me." I said trying to console her. All I saw was her tears fall down her cheeks. "But I can't act like it was nothing, he was a person, like us." She said as she dropped the blunt weapon she was holding. I just hug her and I felt her squeeze me tight. Was it bad if I liked the feeling of her hugging me tight, I could feel her breast touch against my chest. Her chest wasn't exactly big but something was definitely there. What is wrong with me, She's my best friend and I have a girlfriend. What the hell IS wrong with me. I looked down and saw Star start to smile. It made me smile. I began to break the hug. "Let's get going." I said as I took charge and moved forward.

We began to walk forwards down the hall as I spotted something. A baseball bat and a cricket bat. How convenient. I picked up the Baseball bat and tossed the Cricket bat at Star. "What do I do with this?" Star question. "Easy Star, we use them as weapons if we run into more trouble and since your wand isn't working, It's like a sword but just swing and hit something don't try to stab or that won't work." "Oh I see." Star said as she gripped hard on the bat. I was glad because we didn't see anymore infected which felt weird and this school has a pretty decent population of students in here before and most the classrooms were emptied but filled with blood which was appalling to me. "Let's get out of this dump." Star said happily. "I Agree." I said as we began looking for the exit. I felt a chill go down my spine. "Uhh Marco do you hear that?" "No what is …...I...t" I manage to say as I look behind me to see a crowd of infected moving towards us. "Star run!" I managed to say as we began running towards the exit. Wow lucky us I thought as I saw another horde intercepting us. We began to take another route to get out. But turns out we were surrounded by huge hordes. We were stuck in a corner. We began to panic as I search a way out. "Marco here." Star yelled at me as she dragged me through a room. We closed the door behind us. I began to hold down the door as I felt the undead pound the door managing to open the door slightly. I freaked out and push the door closed again. Their moans was unsettling. "Star look for something to hold the door down." I said grunting as I pushed the door back closed once again. I saw Star Push a shelf towards the door. She managed to push fast enough to help me hold the door. "It's not enough they are still managing to push through." I yelled out as I held the bookshelf against the door and felt it beginning to be pushed back. Man are the undead strong. I began to see Star move desks and chairs to try to hold down the door. It worked. Star and I looked at each other sweating from the work. We started to smile and we dance and laugh from escaping the huge horde. We began to hug tightly from relief of escaping. We in the position for while. It felt comfortable. I wished I could stay like this forever. The silence was broke when I started to hear Star cry. "Marco, what's happening? It wasn't like this yesterday." "I-I-I don't know." I said as I wiped her tears off her face with my thumb. But I began to think about her question and all I know right now is that their like zombies. I just felt like I was in a horror movie. I really hope this is just a nightmare. I began to come back to reality. I broke the hug and looked at Stars face and I examined her beautiful face, I don't know why but she looked beautiful right now. But why? This isn't right I have a girlfriend. But was Star always this attractive? I mean don't get me wrong she is pretty but why am I noticing this now? I saw Star hearts change different tint into a reddish color as well as her face was showing her blush. I just noticed that I was starring for to long. "Is there something on my face Marco?" "N-No, you look really good er... I mean your fine." I said as I nervously laughed. She started to giggle. Hearing her giggle was nice but was interrupted from the banging from the undead trying to come in. "What now Marco?" "I guess we just wait." I said as I began to sit on the floor. I sighed. I felt Star sit next to me. There was a small window across from us. It was night. "We should probably get some rest if we want to be ready to leave tomorrow." I said as I began to lay down fully on my back on the cold hard ground. "Marco, um.. You don't mind if sleep next to you right." She said nervously. "No not at all." I said as I saw her big beautiful smile form on her face. She began to lay next to me. She put her head on my arm and we cuddle. It was really comfortable. The smell of star, the aroma was good, the scent of strawberries. I began to smile as I felt her snore a bit before I began to doze off myself. I began to recollect my memories from early today. The death of many students and their screams. The undead moans. It was horrible. How did this happen so fast...

 _ **A/N:**_ **So I hope it was good and interesting. Please leave a review to let me know how I'm doing. I actually hope it was interesting and I'm sorry if I make them out of character and I'm also sorry for lack of dialogue. Thanks for reading till next time~ Darkling41**

 **P.S if there's a suggestion for a new title let me read it and I'll consider what I like!**


	2. The Escape

_**A/N:**_ **Welcome back to reading my Fanfic. Hope your enjoying this story. Most character's in this story belong to Daron Nefcy. Here's Chapter 2. ENJOY!**

 _Chapter 2 ( The ESCAPE Marco's POV)_

I woke up in the middle night and looked around. I just remember that I was stuck in this room with Star. I began to look down and saw Star's arm wrapped around my chest as she used my arm as a pillow. She was drooling. How adorable I thought. I began to see her shiver. I slowly pried her arm off and I began to take my jacket off as I slowly put her in it. I then began to slowly move her arm back in place. 'Hey it's comfortable to have a girl hug you while sleeping', I thought to myself. I began to remember the memories from early. I began to think for a way to get out. I didn't hear any moans or pounding anymore which was a relief. We could go out the window. But it look small for us to fit through and a bit high. Maybe the way we came in from? I don't know it will be very risky. **THEY** can still be out there waiting for us to come out. But is it easy to kill them? It could be like the movies. Destroy the brain and their dead like dead, dead. Are they blind? Maybe, maybe not. They can definitely hear. *Sigh* "What can we do." I whisper slowly beginning to become frustrated. Damn it why did this have to happen. I really hope Jackie is ok. She's probably with Janna. Damn it what do WE do. I started yawn as drowsiness took place and I began to sleep again.

 _(Star's POV)_

I awoke to the sunlight burning my eye. The dreadful events from yesterday were very horrifying as those memories were imprinted into my brain. I began to take notice as I felt something warm against me and under my head. It was Marco. I love this feeling. It felt really good and comfortable. I wish I could stay like this forever. *sigh* 'Since when did I get these feelings for Marco.' I thought. Right, when I began to see Marco and Jackie together. It left me heartbroken. But I never told him. I'm afraid of rejection and ruining a perfect relationship with Marco. Why did it have to be so complicated. I also began to take notice that his Jacket was on me. I was wearing it. I don't remember putting it on. I began to hug myself with his sleeves to my chest. Maybe he does love me in a way? Nah, That would be dumb. But at least Marco is sweet. I love his scent. It was pleasing. I looked up and saw Marco asleep. I examined his face. He looked cute while he slept. I also enjoy his beauty marks. I began to stare at his lips. His lips... I want to just kiss him while he sleeps. He wouldn't know right? But it isn't right. But he'll never know. I just took the risk and went on top of him. My hands touching the floor, my body barely touching his, my knees rested on the hard ground. I began to close my eyes as I felt my lips got closer to Marco's. "S-Star?" As I heard my name I open my eyes. I slowly felt my blush crept up on my cheeks. I saw Marco blush profoundly. Damn it I was so close. "Y-Yeah Marco?" I said trying to smile innocently. "Um...uh... Never mind." He said as he got up from where he laid. I was now sitting on his lap. We just stared at each other. The blush never left my face. I always loved his sweet Caramel eye color. I know I don't have a good sex appeal. My breast aren't as big as Jackie's, I felt jealous. Maybe he like a girl with breasts. I began to feel something poke my behind. I looked at Marco as it appeared as he was sweating like crazy as if he was nervous. I knew what it was. He was hard. I began to smirk. "Are you ok, Marco?" I seductively said as began to rub against him. Maybe this was the chance I was waiting for. "Y-Ye-YEA definitely, I'm good." It appeared he was uncomfortable. What am I doing! He has a girlfriend and I'm his bestie. I not suppose to do this. I thought as I got up. "Sorry." I said as I blushed. "It's o-ok!" Marco said as he waved his hands in a sideways motion. I gave him a weak smile. He always forgave me for everything wrong I did.

 _(Marco POV)_

Wow, that was great. I never really advance far with Jackie. We only kissed. When Star was on me it felt good but uncomfortable. She was my best friend for crying out loud and I have a girlfriend too. This is not good. I always had a crush on Star. I thought maybe if I was with Jackie it would go away and it did. But every time I'm with her I feel my love grow more. My love for Star was there but my love for Jackie was there too. Anyways Star never really showed her affection towards me but just us holding hands or hugging and the occasion teasing or flirting. Which were normal between best friends right? "Marco did you sleep well." I heard Star as she was looking towards the small window we have. "Yea I did actually, and you?" "I slept good under you arms, It was wonderful." She said giving me a smirk. "Anyways Marco, do you have a plan in that brain of yours on how to get out?" "Well there's 2 ways maybe." "Which will be?" "Going out the way we came from or from that small window." I said as I pointed at the window. Star began to think. "Yeah that window is to small for us to fit through." "Yeah that's what I thought." "So it only leaves us with one option." Star said as she pointed towards the door we came in from. "Yeah but it will be very risky as the undead could be waiting out there." "Don't worry I got your back." She said as she picked up our weapons. "Here." She said as she handed me the Baseball bat. "Thanks." I said as I grabbed the bat and swung it softly in the air. "Alright let's move this barricade." She said as we pushed the desk and tables away from the door. Then I began to push the shelf out the way of the door. " Alright Star you open the door and I prepare to hit if there's something in front." "Alright." Star said as she slowly moved her hand towards the door knob. She turned the knob and opened the door. I began to grip the bat hard as I prepare for the horror out the door. There was nothing but lot of blood on the door and floor.

I poked my head out the door slowly and saw a infected down the hall. Then saw another one near the locker, just staring at it. "Is it clear?" Star whisper as she poked her head as well. "Yeah just two down the hall." "I can see that, so what are we going to do? Kill both or sneak past?" "Let's try to sneak past but if we have to use our bats then we won't have a choice to kill them." "How do we kill them? Are they like the movies we watch in friendship Thursdays? Do we destroy the brain?" I began to scratch my chin. "Hmmmm... Most likely, we don't want to risk the chance of dying because we don't know what we are doing." "Alright, I'll be right behind you." Star said as I began to crouch and move forwards slowly. We both began to slowly got nearer to the two undead. _***CRACK*.**_ SHIT. I stepped on a can. The now two undead began to move towards us slowly. I began to get ready to swing as one of them got closer. _***BASH* *SPLAT**_ *. Was the noise I heard when I crushed it's skull against the wall, staining the white wall with red and chunks of it's remaining head. I turned to see Star finish the undead as she stomp on its head. "Well at least we don't have to worry about these two anymore." Star said smiling. "All right let's keep moving." I said as began to walk down the hall as I approach a corner. I saw the dead Justin body on the ground from yesterday. But now he was full of maggots. "ICK!" I heard Star say as she stared at the dead body. I stopped starring and looked around the corner slowly. I saw the exit and seemed like four more undead near the exit. Just our luck. "Alright Star there's four more over near the exit. Let's see if sound will attract them like in the movies." I said as I saw Star began to stand behind me.

I began to grab the can I stepped on. I chucked it over towards the locker nearby one of the infected. *CLUNK*. The now infected looked over the noise and moved towards it and started to slam against it repeatedly. "Ok looks like they are blind and are attracted to any sound." "Ok that's good, now we know we can distract them by sound just like the show." "Yep and thank god, it would be worse if they can see and hear really good. All right let's get going towards the exit." I said as I began to walk real slowly towards the doors. The distracted infected was now coming back and the other three were just roaming around the hallway as one of them moved into a classroom. "Ok there's three of them and two of us, all we have to do is distract one of them and we take care of the other two and if we have to kill the last two so be it." I heard Star whisper. But what can we do to make a sound to distract one. Well there's one standing right in front of the schools exit. There's another one near a classroom door that's right next to the exit and the third is in between both of them. This will be tricky I thought. I then heard Star throw a book into the ground near us softly. "Star what are you doing." I whisper loudly. "Just watch." She said as I saw the one between the hallway come towards the noise as I saw the other one near the classroom look towards the noise and then turned back towards the door. "Wow Star your brilliant." I said surprised. " I know I am." She said as she began to hit the undead hard on the head. As the dead student fall to the ground as it began to bleed slowly staining the ground with a really dark red color. "Ok Marco now all we have to do is kill those two and we are free to leave." Star said happily. I'm very glad that sun is providing light because without light one of us could've been dead by now. Star began to take charge as she moved forward cautiously. Man, I knew she was badass but why is she even more badass when she knows what to do in this situation. She signaled for me to take the one near the exit. I nodded as I moved forward. She took a left towards the door as I moved closer to the other dead student. I began to slowly raise the bat over its head. Then smashed it's brain in with a loud smack. I heard Star get closer to me. I turned around and saw the other undead from the classroom came behind as it reached to grab me. *BASH*. As the dead fall to the ground with a thud. "Marco are you ok." Star said hugging me. "Yeah I'm fine thanks to you." "You need to be more careful." She said sternly "Well let's get out of here." I said as I grabbed Star's hand and walked out the door. The bright light of the sun began to burn my eyes. The stinging in my eyes went away as I saw how outside looked. It was silent. In a day to think everything was normal now it turned into this.

I began to pull Star with me out of the school's property. Our hand intertwined with each other. Even in a serious situation it felt good as the warmth of her hands heated up mine. The blush began to grown slowly on my face as I thought about her hand. They were soft. I then came back to reality and looked at where we were at. I was near amilo's that fast? Wow this whole place looked bad. It was like a ghost town with a lot of blood stains and leftovers of the undead's dinner. I turned to see Star she had a bookbag. "Star since when did you have that." "Oh this, I found in the classroom and took it, It was full of my favorite snacks and I took it." She said smiling happily. "Really! You could've said something I'm starving." "Well all right I guess a small break to eat wouldn't hurt." Star said as she took the bookbag off her back and settled it in front of her. She began to unzip the bag as she grabbed Two long granola bars. "Thanks Star how can I ever repay you!" I said happily as I unwrapped the wrapper. As I bit down a piece of the bar, I saw Star began to blush and she was playing with her fingers. "I... Um...We...I mean you could give me a kiss." I opened my eyes wide. So Star does like me in a way. I thought as I began to blush. "I..." "Just kidding Marco, you should've saw the look on your face." Star said quickly as she began laugh nervously. She began to open her wrapper on her granola bar. As she did she turned away from me as I saw her eat her granola bar. Few minutes past of awkward silence as we both finished our food. I began to grab Star's shoulder to make her face me. She was still blushing from earlier. As I starred into her beautiful crystal blue eyes I began to see Star stop staring at me and looked at another direction with her eyes. "Star I...uh...I actually don't mind giving you that kiss." I said as I began to feel my cheeks heat up. As I felt my lips near hers. I stopped for a second and I felt her sweet breath touch my lips. "M-M-Marco, I wa..." I silence her as I began to kiss her slowly. Her lips were real soft and tender. The kiss was began to grow deeper as we both opened our mouths to let our tongues play with each other. She tasted sweet. Like sugar. The kiss was spectacular better than when me and Jackie kiss especially when she moaned into the kiss. Guilt began to run through my body. JACKIE. Oh man I'm unloyal, I betrayed Jackie with my Best friend, Star. I began to back away from the kiss. As I breathed heavily. Star was breathing Heavily as well, she looked absolutely love struck. Her eyes had hearts and the hearts on her cheek was glowing a bit. "Oh I'm sorry Jackie." I whispered. Star began to frown. "Oh my god, Marco I'm so sorry I forgot about her, I-I-I... Just please forgive me I don't know why I kept going I-I..." Star said ranting fast, she was freaking out. I felt bad for Star too. I'm the one who initiated the Kiss. I'm such a idiot. "Star it ok, I'm the initiated it." I said trying to calm her down. "I still feel at fault here, if I...sn't...s...fish...with...y...d... ire. (I wasn't selfish with my desires)." The last parts she said I couldn't understand what she said. "It's ok Star let's just not mention this to Jackie and then we'll be fine." I said awkwardly. "Y-yeah sure." Star said as she rubbed her arm awkwardly as her face looked a little hurt. "We should probably get going." I said as I was going to the direction where home was. "Wait Marco, should we scavenge for stuff around here?" "Hmm good point." I said as I began to push the door into Amilo's. Hm. "This place looks untouched Star." I said as Star was already grabbing all the food into her bookbag. "Wow, Star that was fast." "Well we don't have time to waste we need to get back home so I can at least try to talk to my parents and see your parents as well." "I really hope there ok." I said starting to think about them. Well my dad did have two pistols under his bed and a rifle in the shed in case of something were to happen. "Oh and here I found this, I don't even know what this is and maybe it's useful?" She said passing me a revolver. Never knew Amilo had this. My dad taught how to load a revolver and how to shoot one, good thing he showed me or this would've been useless to us. I checked the ammo. Cool 6 out of 6 bullets. Star looked at me curiously. Oh right she still doesn't know what a gun is. Wonder why I never told her. "Star this is a gun, well a type. There's different types of guns with different uses. This one I have in my hand is called a revolver, It's really powerful and loud and could be used from a long range if your good at aiming." I said as I showed the gun in every angle. "Sooo it's like a portable cannon." Star said amazed. "Sure something like that." "Oh but it'll be useless if it only has one mini cannon ball." Well actually no, every gun has their own ammo capacity as this one only has six." I said as I showed her the ammo. "Wow this is so cool." She said as her eyes gleamed with excitement. "Well Star this will only be used in a emergency as we don't have any more ammo." " I understand." She said as I put on the safety. Huh guess it's a special order not many revolvers have safety switch. "What did you just do?" Star asked. Right forgot to tell her about safeties. "Well this is called a safety lock, it makes sure you don't shoot on accident at someone or something." "Ah I see that's good." "Yea sure is." I said as I placed the gun in pants to hold it between my hips. "Ok let's head home or should check the other places for things?" Star said as we left the shop.

As we walked out the shop I began to see some roamers around. "Let's go home before more show up and let's go around them." I said as I began to walk quietly around the infected. Star was behind me. Well that was easy. I thought. "Well couple blocks until were home." I said in delight. "Well let's get going." I said as Star and I ran down the blocks getting closer and closer to my neighborhood. As I got closer something looked different there. "HALT"…...

 _A/U:_ _ **This is a good spot to stop. Well hope this is going good for you guys. If the story feels rushed let me know so I can try to slow down the pace of this story. Thanks for the people who fav and followed this story and if i made things a bit awkward and fast past with the actions between Star and Marco I'm sorry i'll try and improve. See you till next chapter.**_

 _ **P.S This story will have some things related to the show, not everything will be like the show. And sorry if the Characters seem really out of character I'm trying to see if I can make them like the character. Well, SEE YA. Also The 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **chapter is on it's way! And one more thing, I will try to post a new chapter every week ~Darkling 41**_


	3. Safe

_A/N:_ _ **Welcome back to another chapter of The Last Days. Well there isn't much else to say. Most of these characters belong to Daron Nefcy. Once again sorry for Spelling and Grammar errors. I have no other reader just me editing so I going back like 3 times to make sure its good. Also I apologize for any OOC character especially Marco and Star because this story is centered between them and things might happen, I have plans. Will there be lemons? I haven't really thought about it but yes perhaps there will be later in the chapters. Well enjoy this chapter! Also sorry if I'm only doing Marco's POV, I'll try to do more of Star's POV, Or maybe I'll do a 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **person POV. I'll figure it out. Or let me know what you prefer if you want me alternating between all pov's, each chapter is exclusive for Star or Marco's pov and maybe another character. Or alternate between Marco, Star and some other character's pov. IDK let me know. And sorry I didn't post a chapter last week I was lazy. Just Lazy no other excuse. Also there's a short**_ _ **lime. Hehehe I'm such a pervert.**_

* * *

 _(Marco's POV)_

"HALT", Some man with a deep voice said from a distance. I could barley identify him. He was silhouette and looked to be holding a rifle. "We don't want any trouble just trying to get home." I said as I was raising my hands up as I looked to be surrendering. Star looked at me confused. "Just put your hands up he has bigger weapon than us any ways." She complied and she put her hands up as well. "OK, Stay over there for a little bit I'll get someone to get you kids." The man yelled. "Marco can we even trust this man?" "I'm sure it's fine, but if we have to use this, then I will to protect you." I said, slowly pulling out the revolver and putting it back. Star blushed a bit. "O-Ok." We stood here for what felt like hours. "How looooooong do we have to wait fooooor." Star said complaining. "I don't know but just be patient." I said as I began to sit. I know Star is very energetic and impatient but I agree how long do we have to wait. I don't have time to wait I need to see if my parents are safe. I began to hear multiple footsteps coming towards us. I got up to see who was coming. It seem to be a girl and a tall man. Hm. They began to get closer. Janna?! "Holy SHIT, Marco?"Janna said as she ran to hug me. I accepted the hug. "Wow it's good to see you to Janna." I could see Star in the corner of eyes and she looked annoyed in a way. "Oh hey Star nice to see you too." "Yea, nice to see you too Janna Banana." Star said as she did her secret handshake with Janna. Then there was a man just standing there awkwardly he had a small stubble, he had a dark brown buzz cut, he looked to be out of shape but yet had some muscles. His skin color was a bit similar to mine but lighter. He also glasses. "And you are..?" "Oh, uh ….. It's Danny." He looked to be uncomfortable as he said his name. "Well I'm Marco and this is Star." "Heeyyy." Star said as she waved. "I met this big guy out there, he was just saving people lives as well as mine." "Wow that's awesome." "I feel like we should get in the neighborhood before they get here." Danny said as he pointed behind us. It looked like there was about 10 undead coming towards us. "Follow me." Janna said as we walked down into the neighborhood.

"Wow." I said in awe as I starred at the tall barbed wired fence. There was a gate as I heard someone yell "their back!" As the gate was opening inside looked untouched. As two people came out with a military uniform. "Quickly get in." The woman on the left yelled. We all entered and saw many military personnel inside inspecting weapons, giving medical care to some injured. As well I saw dead bodies burn in the scorching fire. "Janna go over there and leave the new people with me, and Danny go around the perimeter and check for any Stragglers." The man said as he did quotation marks with his fingers as he said stragglers. "Alright." Danny said as he left us with the large man, he was buff, he was also had a military uniform on. "Alright kiddies, follow me." He said as he walked away from the gate. Star and I looked at each other and shrugged. We followed the man. He left us near a tent. "Ok we need you to have your things to be checked before we let you all the way in." The man said as he pointed at the table with a man checking supplies. Star and I walked towards the table, and we stopped there waiting for the man to finish. "Oh hey there I'll be there in a minute." He said as he was putting boxes to a truck. After a couple minutes he was back. "Alright let me check your things." Star didn't want to let go of her bookbag. "Don't worry I'll give it back, miss." He said as he smiled. She began to loosen up a little as she handed him her bag and her bat. He began to look through the bag. His face was surprised. "Wow that's a lot of food." He said taking the food out, Star began to turn nervous. The man looked at her and frown. "Well, I guess I can't lie." The man said as he gave back the bookbag and the bat. "And what do you have boy." "well I have this baseball bat." I said as I showed him it. "Well go carry on to the medical tents, I'll radio someone that your going, take a left then go straight to the white tents can't miss it." I nodded. Star was following me from behind. Man I hate doctors I thought as I got closer to the tent. There was a woman waiting in the front, she had a orange/reddish color hair, she had a regular doctor attire and a clipboard. "I was expecting you two, Alright who going in first." Me and Star looked at each other and we pointed at each other. "You can go first." We said in unison. "No you can go first." We said simultaneously. The doctor looked impatient. Damn "Alright I'll go." I said as I walked towards the doctor. "Very well follow me." I went into the tent. "Ok first off what is your full name." "It is Marco Ubaldo Diaz." I said as she wrote it on the clipboard. "Ok, Marco take your clothes off." She said. I began to blush. "Just leave your undergarment on." She said as I began to take my shirt off and pants, while I took off my pants the revolver fell out. Shit. She picked it up. "You don't want to lose this." She said as she left it next to my dropped clothes. Then she began to examine my skin. "hm." She said as she was touching parts of my body. "Alright you can put your clothes back on." She said as I was starting to get it on. "Follow the light." I did what I was told. "Ok now say ah." She said as she put a tongue depressor into my mouth. "alright you seem to be in good shape Mr. Diaz, Go get the girl." "ok." I said as I went out the tent. Wait if they find out she not from earth will they hurt her? Damn what do I do. I saw Star go in. I was too late to tell her. Damn it. I ran into the tent. "Wait!" I began to feel my blush grow as I stared at Star she was undressing and I could see her pink bra. I heard Star yelp as she tried to cover herself up. "S-Sorry Star." I said as I walked out. The Doctor had to tell me about privacy and respect on woman, she acted like I didn't know. Wow that must've been really embarrassing.

After a couple of minutes, I saw Star come out. "Oh hey Star everything good." I said laughing nervously. She was blushing when she saw me. "yeah." "I'm sorry Star I just thought they would hurt you if they knew you weren't human." "It's fine..." She said as she looked in another direction. "Well what now?" I said as I looked over at Star's direction. "The Doctor said that someone will come for us." We began to sit down on a bench. "Wow can you believe that this world is ending? I mean everything was normal till yesterday in echo creek." "Marco. I never seen something like this it's, well it isn't really different from fighting monsters." "Well your right about that." "Well except the fact we turn into them if we die or get bitten." Star said as she began to lose herself in her thoughts. She began to get teary. "Hey, Hey, Star what's wrong?" "I-I'm scared to lose you, what will I do if you turn into them." "Well Star if I ever get bitten by them I except you to kill me when I actually die from it." "I don't think I can." Star was crying in front of me, her sobs broke my heart. "Then I won't let them get me." I said smiling to her. We began to hug. "Oh and when can I get my jacket?" I smirked at her. "NEVER!" She said as she began to hug herself. "It's fine you can have it anyway." I said as I smile. "Heh thanks Marco." She said as we hugged. We stayed like this for awhile. "Marco." "Yea?" "I think I need to tell you something really important." "Yeah?" "Well, I...I was always in Lo..." Star managed to say as she was interrupted. "MARCO, dude your safe thank god." I heard Jackie as I turned around and I saw her. I ran towards her and we hugged.

* * *

 _(Star's POV)_

"I was always in Lo..." Is all I managed to say as I was interrupted by Jackie? Why is it when I have the courage to confess after 2 years. Marco began to let go of my hand as I felt his warmth dissipate. He ran to hug Jackie. I couldn't hear what they said but it ended with them kissing. Why does it hurt so much when they kissed. Or when they hug. Or touch. Or even get near each other. I began to see a glow from my wand. It's working? Why does it matter. Is it bad that I wished Jackie was dead? But if she was dead Marco would be devastated, I hate it when he's sad. "Star, Star, Heellloooo?" Marco said as he waved my his hands near my face. "Oh, sorry I was lost in my thoughts, What were you saying?" I replied as Jackie started. "Well I was saying if you were hungry, must been awhile since you ate a meal?" "Yea I could go for some food." I said as my stomach began to rumble. "Alright cool, follow me." Jackie said as she began to hold Marco's hand. I was right behind them. Ugh. Why do they have to hold hands all the way to the mess hall. Marco and I began to sit at a table as Jackie went somewhere to get us a meal. "So Star what was it you were telling me?" "Huh, oh it was nothing." "But you said it was important, you said you always...?" "Oooh, I said I always love...um... Candy?!" I exclaimed as I began to give a fake smile. "Really, well I kind of already knew that." He said laughing. Damn. I couldn't tell him. Well not yet anyways.

Jackie began to get back from the kitchen and left me and Marco a tray of corn, mashed potatoes, and a piece of ham. "Well enjoy!" Jackie said as she took a seat next to Marco. I began to eat as I hear Jackie and Marco talk and laugh. This is very irritating. I felt annoyed the whole time we ate. Marco and I finished at the same time. Well the food really hit the spot. I turned to Marco's direction. Just to see them kiss again. "Hey if you guys don't mind I'm going to walk around a bit." I said as I left. Tears began to slip out of my eyes. "Why does it hurt." I whisper. "Just why?" I said as I began to sit on the sidewalk. "Why what." I heard behind me. I turned to see Danny come closer to me. "Uh it's nothing." I said as I wiped the tears off my face. "sure doesn't look like nothing" he said as he patted my back. "Err... sorry about that." Danny awkwardly commented, as he began to take about two steps back. "So what has been bothering you?" "Nothing really important." I said as I tried to smile but failed as more tears came out. Danny sighed. "Is it because of that one boy...Marco? Yea Marco. Did he do something?" He said as he leaned against a wall as he looked towards the mess hall door. "Not particularly." I said as I hid my face with my arm. My tears slowly fell to my arm. I mean why would I tell this guy my problem with me and Marco. "Is it because your in love with the guy and he is dating hm what's her name, ah Jackie, and she's with him in there. Jackie was really worried about him, she kept telling me if I saw him to make sure I told her." I froze, it wasn't because of that right? I mean I'm the one who got them together in the first place, Marco is happy so I should be too. But I can't, it just hurts my chest when I see them show public affections in front of me. "I guess I was right, well you shouldn't really worry about that stuff. I mean look at me I'm 20, I'm been doing really good and never dated anyone." I gave a him a puzzled look. I began to slowly smile and smirked. "ER...wait, now that I say it out loud I sound like a loser." Danny said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "No I'm sorry, shouldn't have laughed." "Well look at you, your smiling again." "Yeah I guess I am." I said giving him a smile. "You know, your smile is really contagious has anyone ever said that?" I laughed a bit. "Yes Marco said that to me once." The mention of his name made the smile fade a bit. "hey, hey, Oh shit sorry I'm not good with girls. Um uh I-I uh..." Danny was beginning to look awkward as he was moving. I like how he gets awkward it's funny. "Your good, I think I'll be just fine." "*PHEW*, well that's good to hear, Anyways I was meaning to ask why did you get your cheeks tattooed with hearts?" He asked as he pointed at me cheek. "I always get asked it, It's not a tattoo, it's my mark when I'm born, it's special to me. My family has their marks on their cheeks like my mother, she has diamonds." "Never heard that before, Well anyways I've got to go back to my post or I'll never hear the end of it from the general." Danny said as he was walking away. "See you around Star." He said as he waved. "See ya." I replied as I saw him leave the area. I turned around and head back inside the mess hall. As I was going in Jackie and Marco were coming out. "Oh, Hey Marco." "Hey Star, let's go home, Jackie said my parents are here worried about us!" He happily exclaimed. "Let's go then." I said as I smiled. "See you later Jackie." "Later." With those final words she left.

Marco and I were headed home it was a bit annoying because there's two checkpoints to get there and they had us write in papers. We began to get closer to the house, now we were right at the front door. "Wow it's just like nothing happen at all." Marco whisper in my ear. It tickled. He opened the door. We walked in and everything was in place. "Mijo, Star, your alive."Mr. Diaz said as he came to hug us. "Honey come here the children came they are alive." He shouted with joy. Mrs. Diaz came in and started to break down in tears. "My baby boy is back." She said as she began to give Marco a big crushing hug. "Star your back too." She said as she began to hug me to. "Wow were so worried about you guys after you haven't came back from school yesterday." Mr. Diaz said as he began to look serious. "It's great to see you guys, I was worried it was bad here." Marco said as he smiled. "Well the military came yesterday in the afternoon checking everyone in the neighborhood for bites and any form of infection, and they just made a whole base here in under a day to just protect all of us." Mrs. Diaz explained. "Well that's good to hear." I said happily "But we need to help as best we can. They gave me and your father a job to make food every other day." Mrs. Diaz said as she smiled. "That's right and you may receive a job soon once they get you in the records, the job sometimes depends on skill so they test you." Mr. Diaz explained. Marco and I just nodded. "Well it's great to see you guys, you may do whatever you like now." Mr. Diaz said as he began to walk out. "Marco me and your father are heading down to help anyway we can so see you later and if you guys get hungry there's food in the refrigerator." She said as she left the house. "Wow, I'll go call my parents." "I'll go with you" Marco said as he followed me to my room. We both walked in and my room looked just the way I left it, it was messy like always. I began to walk where my mirror was. "Call Mom" The mirror began to ring but then just stopped after two seconds. "THERE IS A INTERFERENCE AROUND THIS AREA AND COULDN'T COMPLETE THE CALL." The mirror said. "That's weird, Marco give me the inter-dimensional scissors." I told Marco as he ran out the room. He came with scissors and he passed me it. "Here you go." I grabbed the scissors. I tried to cut through the air as it didn't work. "Come on." I grunted out as I repeatedly cut through the air. "Why isn't it working." I yelled out in frustration. "Maybe it's the infection not letting it work, that could be the interference." "Marco that sounds dumb because nothing entirely bad happen it's just a infection infecting people and turning them to flesh hungry monsters." I replied."Well I don't know then." Marco said as he shrugged his shoulders. I sighed. "Well, what do you want to do Marco?" "Well I was planning on taking a shower." "That's fine go ahead I'll take one after you." I said as he headed out of my room. When he fully left I let out another sigh. Damn why can't I just tell him how I feel. I mean I do want to but wouldn't it just complicate our relation and make things awkward and besides he wouldn't leave Jackie even if I confessed my love for him. But the kissed we shared earlier. It was magical. It felt nice, his lips were soft. The image of him kissing me, aroused me a bit. Well I guess I wait for him to get out so I clean myself and get back my strawberry scent as it looks to be Marco's favorite scent.

* * *

As Marco was taking a shower I was trying to see if I can fix my wand and every time I try wasn't able to do anything but my wand was glowing a bit, so it wasn't dead. Hm let's see. " Narwhal blast." I said as nothing came out. How strange. "Lighty, light, light" I said as my wand began to emit a bright light. Hm so attacks seem to not work but passive magic works. "Snacky Snacks Table." I said as table fill with nachos, cake, and etc was in front of me. So it does prove to be working, kinda. So I can only use passive magic. Hopefully I can get it to work soon. I began to hear the shower stop. Well I guess I should get in soon. I began to take my dress off. Then may bra came off. Then it was panties. Now I was naked. I began to grab my towel and wrapped myself around it and went into the bathroom. I began to smell Marco's cologne in the air. I always loved that smell. I went into the shower as I turned it on and felt the hot water touch me. It felt good. Marco, Your so sweet and Caring. I know you told me to try to forget about the kiss but I just couldn't. As I began to remember the kiss I felt aroused as I began to bite my lips. I wonder what would've happen if we kiss right now and did more than kissing afterwards. I began to feel hot down in my area. It wouldn't hurt to touch myself. I began to move my hands down into my spot as I slowly let my finger enter slowly. I Began to imagine Marco playing with my womanhood. "Ah!" I began to use my other hand and played with my clitorus. "Aahh, M-Marco." I whimpered out as I began to increase my speed. I felt my hands get wet from my juices. I began to feel myself get close to my orgasm. "Ooh!" I moaned out as I trembled. My orgasm came as I felt juices come out of me. Wow never felt this good in a while. I began to finish up my shower and got out. I looked at the mirror and look at my breast. I began to cup them. 'Are they really that small.' I thought as I began to examine my whole body. Well my butt isn't big either. I began to sigh. Jackie has bigger Breast and butt than me. It isn't fair. I began to grow jealous of her size as Marco probably doesn't like flat girls like me. Well it's about time for me to get changed.

* * *

I walked out of the bathroom into my room. What to wear today? Hm. This should do nicely. I thought as I grabbed orange striped panties and a orange bra. Maybe I'll go earth style today. Or should I wear my blue dress. Hm. It's so hard to choose. Maybe I'll go earth style for once. I grabbed a red shirt and black jeans. Oh and Marco's Jacket. I put on the Black jeans and shirt. Then I began to put on Marco's Jacket. His scent is still on it. I looked at the mirror. I look just like a girl version of him. I thought as I giggled to myself. I began to walk out of my room, and went down the hall to Marco's room. I knocked at the door. "Just a minute!" Marco's muffled voice yelled out. I stood in front the front door awaiting for Marco to answer the door. I heard the door make a creak noise as he opened the door. "Wow, hey Star." I heard him say as he looked up and down at me. "Hey." I managed say as I saw open the door fully. He was wearing his usual attire. I wonder how many of the same hoodie he has. "Is something special happening because you rarely wear any other clothes besides dresses!" "Well I thought I could change my look for once, you like it?" I said as I bit my lip. "Oh yeah you look amazing! Er... *Cough* I mean yeah you look good." His compliment made me smile and hug him. "Thanks Marco." I slowly began to let go. But then he put his arms around me and he hugged me a bit tight as he made me press up against him. I felt his breath touch my neck as it made me feel hot. The feeling came back. I began to feel real hot in the inside of me. He began to let go. "Sorry Star couldn't left you hanging right?" "Y-Yea." As he fully let go we just stared at each others eyes. His eyes were sparkling. 'Wow Marco's eyes are so beautiful with his brown caramel color.' "Uh thanks Star." He said. 'did I really say that out loud?' "Yes you did." He chuckled out. Sweat began to go down my neck. "Well Star I love your Blue crystal eyes." I felt the inside of me jump out of joy when he said that. "Haha are we just going to keep complimenting each other or do we have something fun to do." "Well we could play couple of board games for a while." "Sure sounds like fun." Marco began to move out of the doorway as he allowed me to entered. We played for hours until it was night and his parents were back and we all ate dinner. It was fun, but as more of the days past we got bored of board games. Then Marco and I got our jobs, our skill was found useful in Guarding from the gate. They taught me how to use a what was that word... gun? Yeah a gun in just a few days. My aim was surprisingly good in a couple days as Marco aim was a bit off but I helped him out. We didn't have any trouble from the undead as I learned that guns are just a resort if really needed because the undead is attracted to the noise. Headshots were the most effective way to kill them. Life wasn't so bad. We had running water, Electricity, and we had a lot of food as the soldiers got food supplies.

Days began to past fast, Days past, then weeks, and now months with a civil life in this fortified base. We had many people now in this neighborhood as all the houses were full now. Everything was good, Marco and I got a bit closer as we now occasionally hold hands, Jackie was still in the picture. Marco and her were still dating after 9 month in this post apocalyptic world. I learned a lot in the human weaponry and strategies. My wand was still the same as I only use it to get my own stuff. I don't have unlimited power so now I'm conserving it. Also I know how to make makeshift medical supplies as well as shelter. "Hey Star." I heard Marco say. I turned around. Marco got more of muscle, but he was still that sweet, caring Marco. "Hey." We were both at the front top gates having the night shift. "It still feels like it was just yesterday when we got here." "Yeah can't believe time passes so fast." "Yeah..." Marco said as he was beginning to look through the binoculars. "Hey Marco and Star the general wants to see you!" I heard Danny yell at us. "I got the gate cover just go she said it was urgent." Marco and I began to get down from the tower in front of the entrance. We began to walk for a couple minutes in silence. We began to reach a tall building with two guards in the front. "Ah Star and Marco." The general is expecting you, she's in the 2nd floor." The guard on the left said as he opened the door for us. We went towards the stairs and headed up to the 2nd floor. We were behind the two big door. On the side it said General Mikako. I opened the door and headed inside. Marco followed me in. "Please close the door." I heard the General said as Marco closed the door. "I've been expecting you Star and Marco. You two are one of the best people I have and I have a urgent mission for you two." The general said as she got up from her chair. "So where do I begin...

* * *

 _ **A/N: Wow what does the general want from the two. Well, find out next chapter. Well I don't know either yet just some ideas XD. And the relationship between Marco and Star may go deeper. Sometimes bad things will happen or something may not go according to plan. Keep that in mind. This is took me awhile to type and hope it's good. I'm working on Chapter 4. I'll try to get it done by next week and hope I don't get lazy. Well see ya ~Darkling 41**_


End file.
